Heart Blood
by whitejaderabbit
Summary: You shall loose your dreams as I have. I shall take your dreams away, as you have mine... Dark and tragically themed. AntiSasuSaku fic, or a SasuSaku fic, depending on your viewpoint. ONESHOT


* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. I do, however, own the plot of this story. 

Green Tea: Welcome to my first Naruto fanfiction! This can be classified as Anti-SasuSaku, but I think SakuSasu fans might find it ok to read as well. Anyways, this story is a tad-bit sad... and I think Sasuke is a little out of character... But please bear with me, and read and review. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Sakura stood over his body.  
"This is it... you know..."

She expected to feel horrified at what she was doing, but instead she felt relieved... everything was going to be fine after this.  
"We've all gone through so much for this. It's almost unbelievable to think that one person caused us so much strife... Sasuke-kun, Gaara-san, Naruto-kun, me... Everyone."

Swirling red eyes stared back at her. A deeper, but very weak voice replied.  
"Funny, I thought it was going to be my dear little brother this whole time... But then again, life always throws us something unexpected..."  
"A life that isn't going to last much longer."

To her surprise, he chuckled.  
"For whom are you doing this?... Sasuke?"

She pulled out a freshly polished kunai, the only one left in her pouch, the one she's saved up the entire fight, for this moment.  
"I'm doing this, for all the pain you caused Sasuke... and therefore all the pain you've caused me... And after you are gone, I will finally win him over you...darkness."

He chuckled again, clearly amused.  
"You think you can just erase all this, after I'm gone? You think emotional scars are so shallow? You are foolish, little girl. If you ever want a chance at winning his affection, the wisest thing you can do is let me go. He's after revenge... Not my death, however oxymoronic that may sound... He will hate you for this. If you do kill me, let these words forever replay in your mind. You are warned..."

He chuckled again.

Sakura's hand shook, her bangs fell over her eyes as her she hung her head.  
"Shut up... You caused all this... Sasuke-kun... he... he won't hate me... He won't..."

She raised her head, eyes burning bright with rage.  
"HE WON'T! YOU LIE! YOU LIE! HE WON'T HATE ME! HE CAN'T! HE'LL LOVE ME AND FORGET YOU! I KNOW IT! HE WON'T HATE ME!" She screamed, as if the volume at which she said these words could reassure her shivering heart.

With a burst of energy, Sakura raised the kunai above her head and plunged it downwards, sharply, swiftly, lethally.

_This is the end of you, Uchiha Itachi..._

* * *

Sakura awoke with a start.  
Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead and onto her soft pink pillow as she gasped for breath. 

The moon outside her window beamed gentle moonbeams upon her blanket-covered lap.  
She stared at her hands for a moment and then at the moon.  
_I'm going to see Sasuke-kun tomorrow... Tomorrow, he'll be pardoned of his charges. Tomorrow he will leave the hospital... Tomorrow... I'll talk to him on his way home... _

Itachi's last words resounded in her head.  
**He will hate you for this... He will hate you... He will HATE you... You are warned... You are...warned... warned...**

Stubbornly, Sakura shook her head, to clear her thoughts.  
Hugging her teddy bear closer to her chest, she sighed.  
_I'm just being silly, it's not like what he said was actually true... What does he know about Sasuke-kun anyways?"_

She fell asleep, as dreams of warnings and blaring sirens swarmed her head.

* * *

The brilliant sunset served as a background that evening, the gentle breeze for music. 

A pretty girl with short pink hair stood infront of what looked like a ghost town, observing the beautiful scene around her. Her hands held a bundle of red roses, freshly cut, arranged and bought from the Yamanaka flower store.  
"Ahhh... It's so pretty today... It's like one of those romantic scenes from the movies. It's perfect!"

She giggled, sneaking a glance at the roses she held.  
_Sasuke-kun... Maybe he'll even thank me... I can't believe I've grown strong enough to defeat Itachi...  
_  
Inner Sakura scoffed.  
_IT'S CALLED THE POWER OF LOVE!_

Sakura took a moment to daydream about Sasuke... and how he'd thank her... a maybe put a rose in her hair and then...

But then all of a sudden, her thoughts were shattered by his words...  
**He'll hate you.**

She shook herself.  
_He won't. He won't. I know it._

"Ah, Sasuke-kun will be coming home soon!"  
She checked her hair and patted some dust off her skirt, holding the bundle of roses expectantly.

Sure enough, a dark-clad figure strode into view a few minutes later. He looked at the ground as he walked, and didn't notice her until she called.  
"SASUKE-KUNNNNN!"

He looked up, face blank and unreadable as she ran forward to greet him.  
"I'm _so_ glad you're out of the hospital! I hope they took good care of you! Well, I suppose they did, because you look alright to me. And I brought some roses for you!"  
She giggled happily, holding out the bundle.

Slowly, he lifted the bundle from her hands. She took that as a good sign.

There was a pregnant pause as the two stood facing each other, Sakura looking giddy and excited, and Sasuke... blank and devoid of emotion.

Then he spoke.  
"I thought you would know better and avoid me today..."

Sakura stared at him, confused.  
"Why would I do that?"

He glanced at a spot above her left shoulder.  
"You're so stupid. When I left you, you were annoying, and now you're stupid as well. How disappointing."

She reeled back a little, shocked by his cold words.  
"Sasuke-kun..."

He glared at her, sharingan eyes wide open and fists balled.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU- YOU- BITCH!"

She was frozen as he continued his rant. Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears.

"You stole my revenge... My chance... My life... Were you honestly idiotic enough to think I'd thank you! That you snatched my reason to live from my hands while my back was turned! That you destroyed the conclusion of all my hard work and sacrifice!"

The bundle of roses ripped under his harsh hands. A few petals fell to the ground.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

He ripped a handful of roses from the bundle. They looked strangled and wilted, their heads poking out of his balled fist.

"I once considered you a friend. I was wrong. So wrong. I should have killed you while I had the chance. Life is cruel to me. And ironic..." His fist clutched the poor roses even tighter, a few thorns cutting into his palm. A drop of blood trickled down his arm, and dripped on the sandy road. A dot of red among the yellow sand, orange under the light of the sunset. "You know, I would kill you now, but no, I want to make you suffer. Suffer as I have, suffer as I am suffering now."

Sakura's face was dribbled with tears, she opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"No, don't tell me. I know you love me... and that is how I shall make you suffer. You shall loose your dreams as I have. I shall take your dreams away, as you have mine."

He dropped the roses to the ground.  
"You know how we all had dreams, at the time Team Seven was created? Your dream... was me... and my dream was revenge. I've lost my dream and suffered under your hands..."

He lifted his sandal above the first rose.

"AND NOW YOU SHALL LOSE YOURS AND SUFFER UNDER _MY_ HANDS!"

He stomped down upon the little rose and ground it to pieces under his foot. The rose seemed to cry out in agony, but it wasn't the rose that cried, it was Sakura.

She clutched her chest, on her knees, bent over, sobbing uncontrollably, hysterically.  
"Please! Please! Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP! I BEG YOU!"

Her tears fell like a waterfall upon the ground.

His foot continued to grind the rose, mushing the petals into a deep red pigment that blended with the sand, tinting it red, blood red.  
"You will suffer, you will hurt, you will lose it all..." He muttered, concentrated on demolishing every bit of the rose.

He moved onto the next rose. And like the first, he crushed it completely, thoroughly. Every stomp, every kick, every grind the rose recieved, Sakura's heart recieved as well. She cried out over and over again, trying to tear her eyes from the sight, but completely petrified with pain. The sand grew redder and redder.

A dozen roses were thus erased from existance, leaving lifeless green stems floating in the pool of red sand.

After he was done, Sasuke turned his back to the sight.  
"And now, there is no reason for you to live, like there is no reason for me to live. I have fulfilled my second revenge."

Sakura's sobs still continued to echo... silently... Swirling like mist over the corpses of the mangled roses.

He chuckled hollowly.  
"My life is all revenge, isn't it?"

And he was gone, his shadow walking off to the sunset.

* * *

The next day found Sakura dead, lying in a mass of what seemed like sand dyed red by blood, but an autopsy reported that she died, not of external causes, but simply her mind, her heart, her body ceased to function. 

The most curious part of it all was that the sand was not dyed red by blood, but by plant pigment. Rose petals.

What they did not know, was that Sakura had indeed died in blood.

Her Blood.

Blood from her pain.

Blood from her torn heart.

Blood from those red roses.

* * *

OWARI 

END

FIN

* * *

Green Tea: Well, I hope it went well. o.- I'm generally a Saku-Sasu LOVER, not a hater, but I had to write this. Read and Review, kudasai!

* * *


End file.
